


My Weathered Hero

by Quakerlass



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this is the most popular thing I've ever written... and it's still my favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weathered Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the Sam girls out there.

All your life you were pushed towards evil but you walked away, and when you fell you crawled.

You refused to let anyone help you up, even your own brother; afraid you’d drag them down with you.

Even if they went willingly.

You would never admit your pain, `others have it worse`.

You felt undeserving, even though you were willing to sacrifice everything for this world you never felt part of.

Your memories are a cause of constant suffering but you never complain. You feel they are your penance for not being able to do better, for not being able to save everyone.

For being tainted.

But you are not tainted; you are more worthy a hero than many who give themselves that title (which you would never do).

Sam Winchester, my weathered hero.


End file.
